Sanitary protection products are used by humans to protect the person's body from being contaminated with foreign materials and contaminants; that may be hazardous to health. Protective clothing, gloves; and shields are worn by a person to guard against contaminants, particulates and foreign materials that may be present in the environment in which the person works and lives. The necessities of life expose persons away from home to contaminants when using public rest rooms and the toilets therein. Paper seat covers have been developed for use with conventional toilet seats to insulate a person from the foreign materials and contaminants thereon. L. N. Albrecht and S. R. Burke show in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,242 a paper toilet seat cover. These covers are generally flat oval-shaped paper products that are adapted to rest on top of the toilet seats. The paper toilet seat covers do not have structures that have flaps and aprons to shield body parts from the inside and outside of the toilet seat and bowl thereby exposing the person directly to the foreign materials and contaminants on the seat and bowl. The seat cover, after use, must be disposed of in a sanitary and environmentally safe manner.